


Sundae

by donutloverxo



Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dom Steve Rogers, F/M, Food Sex, Light Angst, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Smut, Steve Rogers and the 21st Century
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 10:40:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25968277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donutloverxo/pseuds/donutloverxo
Summary: Steve's feeling down on his birthday. So you eat a sundae off of him to cheer him up.
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 53





	Sundae

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this back in July for Steve's birthday.

_"You must the world’s youngest hundred year old”_

_“Happy birthday grandpa”_

_“Don’t have too much fun or you’ll break your hip”_

Steve was almost fed up with all the comments about his age. He knew they were made in good fun, that his friends would never deliberately want to hurt him. But he didn’t need to be reminded again and again of how he was an ‘outsider’. He knew that. But he didn’t want to seem ungrateful, not when you and Tony put so much effort into throwing him a birthday party.

He couldn’t help his anger, and insecurities, when a Peter made a joke about tik toks or something and you threw your head back laughing heartily and slapping his shoulder. You both started giggling, he couldn’t help but feel left out. The media wasn’t too kind to him about dating a girl who was old enough to be his granddaughter. Some called him a predator while others were more sympathetic to his unique situation.

He liked the way your youthful, exuberant and full of life personality complimented his old soul. You taught him things, helped him get a more nuanced perspective on things. ‘everything isn’t just black and white anymore' you’d say.

He loved differences you both had, how you both couldn’t always agree on everything. You were his crutches of sorts to this new unknown and sometimes scary world.

But then there were times like these. When he saw you having fun with people your age. Making references to things he couldn’t grasl. How for the life of him, he didn’t understand your obsession with ‘trashy’ reality shows or these ‘tik toks'. Wouldn’t you be better off with someone who wasn’t so boring?

“What’s wrong baby” You slurred the three glasses of champagne were now having their effect on your foggy and clouded brain. But you could still feel how Steve was sulking. It was amazing how you could just predict how he feels now. Maybe because he was your soul mate.

“Nothing doll. Everything’s good” He tried his best to give you a genuine smile but you could clearly see through the facade.

“Well this is getting boring anyway. Let’s go home”

“Are you sure? I don’t mind staying a while. We should wait till the fireworks. You love them right?” He asked tilting his head in such a cute way, you wanted to kiss his pout away.

“This is your day Stevie. I know you don’t do well with fireworks” The noises and the smells were too overwhelming for his hypersensitive senses. You leaned up on your tippy toes to whisper in his ear, you still couldn’t reach his ear, you smiled at just how much taller he was than you “I can give you your gift when we get home” You said as sultrily as you could. The champagne certainly helping.

You stood back on your heels and giggled at his flabbergasted expression. His cheeks dusted pink as he looked around to make sure no one else heard you. He finally nodded, who would say no to an offer like that? You both bid goodbyes to your friends and called it a night.

You giggled the whole way back to your apartment. You peppered kisses all over his face, sucking and blowing raspberries on his cheeks to cheer him up. You smiled feeling proud when you managed to make him laugh. Steve carried you in his arms to your bedroom and threw you on the bed you laughed bouncing off the mattress. You felt butterflies in your stomach at the way he looked at you, so hungrily as if he’s a predator and you’re his prey.

He leisurely unbuttoned his dress shirt, giving you a bit of a strip tease. He knew the effect he had on you and wasn’t afraid to use it to his advantage.

You had seen him naked so many times by now, but you still couldn’t get used to just how big he is. His shoulders so broad, his bulging biceps, his smooth chest so golden and clear, not a single scar or blemish anywhere on his body, his pecs stood proudly so hard yet so tender. You whimpered at the sight of his cock as he unzipped and dropped his briefs and pants, it was so pink, his mushroom head already dripping with precum, half hard just begging to be sucked by you.

He settled between your legs hiking up the hem of your sundress. He groaned at the sight before him. You had foregone panties, maybe because you knew this is how the night would end. “You were like this the whole day? Nothing anything under your dress?” He quirked an eye brow at you squeezing your hips.

“Panties are just so uncomfortable daddy” You shrugged and stared at him innocently “that’s why I didn’t wear a bra either. Look” You demonstrated your lack of bra by stripping the spaghetti straps off your shoulders. He released another groan at the sight of your breasts as you pushed them up, as if to show them off, by squeezing them between your forearms.

He settled between your legs ready to dive In and have his ‘gift' In your shameless ogling of his beauty and because of your lust filled filthy mind you almost forgot, it’s his day. “Oh” You quickly pushed him away as he stared at you sitting back on his heels. “What’s wrong?”

“It’s supposed to be your day Stevie!” You scold him “Ugh I almost forgot, no thanks to you. Now lie down” You order him as you take off your sundress.

“What do you have planned you little minx?” He just stared at you in amazement and curiosity.

“I’ll be right back” You skipped to the kitchen to collect the things you had bought.

Steve propped himself up on his elbow as he looked at you placing a jar of Nutella, whipped cream, a can of rainbow sprinkles, cherries and ice cream on the bedside table. What you couldn’t fit on there you put on the bed.

“So what do you think?” You ask beaming up at him.

“Uh... About what? You want to eat? Right now?” He was a bit disappointed and impatient but he could wait till you had ate. “If you’re hungry I could make you a sandwich or something. That isn’t going to fill you up dol.” He said matter of factly.

You covered your mouth to hold in your laughter. He felt a bit self conscious that you maybe laughing at him. “It’s not because I’m hungry! I mean I am but not for food” You hummed thinking of his dick down your throat just like it was this morning when you woke him up with a birthday blowie. “I was thinking I could eat it off of you” You ran your hands up and down his chest and torso, feeling his abs and muscles flex beneath your palms. “I know it’s unusual, it’s like a kink I guess. I mean we don’t have to if you don’t want”

“No it’s – let’s try it. I want to be exciting for you” He said still looking at the can of whipped cream apprehensively.

“What do you mean exciting for me?” You asked already regretting the whole idea.

He ran a hand down his face. You were definitely the more adventurous one in bed. Introducing him, and corrupting him as Bucky claimed, to so many new things. How you asked him to spank you, tied him to the bed with fuzzy handcuffs which were ridiculously weak. They broke off even though Steve tried his best to hold back. You were mad then but he made up for it by buying you a pretty pink rabbit, to keep you company when he’s away. There was that one time you asked him to eat your ass, he was equal parts nervous and excited. He absolutely loved that. He mostly followed your lead. Never really asked anything of you.

“it’s nothing” he shook his head.

You leaned over him pecking his lips “I thought we promised to be honest with each other”

He sighed, you knew just how to get him to talk. “Am I too old for you? Why would you want a grandpa” He spit the word and tried to conceal his disgust at it. He was too tired of hearing it by now. 

“Absolutely not. Never” You swore kissing his cheeks and forehead. “you’re not old Steve. You’re classic!” You say excitedly thinking of his old school taste and gentlemanly ways “You’re you. Perfect just the way you were. And could a grandpa fuck me four times in one night?” you asked putting your hands on your waist “we don’t have to do this baby” You said collecting the stuff for what could’ve been your super solider sundae.

“No” he stopped you taking the whipped cream can from your hand. “I’m too intrigued now. I would rather eat this stuff off of you. But I’ll let you have your fun now” he laid back nonchalantly with his hands behind his head.

You had to resist the urge to call him an asshole. Even when he gave up control he looked so smug. 

You got to work. Spraying some whipped cream on his ‘boob' putting some sprinkles and cherries on top of them. You traced the outline of his abs, his happy trail with a spoon dipped in nutella. You decided against using the ice cream. It was melted into a liquid by now anyway. You smiled proudly admiring your work. “Do you mind if I grab a pic real quick?” You asked licking some of the chocolate off his abdomen.

“No” He scoffed. He had about enough of this. His erection was hurting from your lack of attention to it. He brought your hand to grab his dick to relieve some of the pain. But you swatted at him. “I don’t have to teach you about patience now do i?” You warned him.

You straddled his hips to bend down and eat the treats you made. You lapped up the cream as quick as you could as you reached his nipple and gently bit it. He groaned under you fisting your hair in his hand. You smirked at the sounds he made which only served to spur you on. Placeing open mouth kisses on his belly you moaned at the taste of chocolate with a hint of hazelnuts.

Finally you reached the end of his happy trail. Rubbing the base of his cock against your cheek you fluttered your lashes at him giving kitten licks to him.

You yelped as he hauled you up by picking you up under your arms and laid you beside him. He hovered above you teasing your entrance with his tip. “I’ve had about enough of your antics” He growls swiftly pushing into you. You moan at the burning stretch of him.

“So – so full” You gasped as you felt him thrust into you. He captured your lips in a rough kiss. You pushed at his shoulders when you got breathless. You gasped for air when he released your lips. His cock hitting that special spot inside you just right, grazing against your clit, it was all too good.

He stared at you. Your forehead glistening with sweat as you moved your head from right to left, so delirious with pleasure. Your hair sticking out everywhere, creating a halo around your pretty face. You were his angel. “Such a good girl” He cooed “Take. My. Cock. So. Well” he punctuated each word with a snap of his hips, pushing his cock deeper inside you. “You wanna come? Milk my cock huh?” He taunted. He knew you were in no state to answer. You probably couldn’t even process his words.

You held onto his shoulders scarping his skin, as you clenched around his cock, shouting at the top of your lungs. You felt as if your body was on fire, the coil in your belly finally snapping. You felt him spill inside you, his thrusts lacking rhythm as he used you to ride out his orgasm.

You whined when you felt him pull out of you feeling so empty and already missing his warm hard cock. He collapsed beside you pulling you into his chest. He whispered sweet nothings in your hair. “You did so good princess. I’m proud of you”

You clinged to him like a koala, your overworked pussy tingling at his praise. You felt sleep and exhaustion cloud your mind when Steve nudged your nose with his. You looked at him with droopy eyes. “We have to take a bath sweetheart. We’re both sticky”

“In a minute” you mumbled in his chest too comfortable to leave.

“Alright just one minute” he kissed your forehead looking outside your floor to ceiling glass windows. You could vaguely catch the fireworks going off.

“Happy birthday daddy” You murmured as you tried to keep yourself from falling asleep.

“It was happy. Thanks to you”


End file.
